


My Heart Will Surely Fail

by redbrunja



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Underage Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So she's on the run with a totally hot older guy with stubble and shoulders and blue eyes and she's possibly going to die very very soon (long story, not that entertaining) the point is, given that life is short and Nick is hot, doesn't it make sense that once, <i>just once,</i> they should hook up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Will Surely Fail

Cassie's life is so ridiculously fucking _unfair_  sometimes even she can hardly believe it.  
  
(For the sake of brevity she's going to skip over the whole tragic backstory yadda yadda yadda and go right to–)  
  
So she's on the run with a totally hot older guy with stubble and shoulders and blue eyes and she's possibly going to die very very soon (long story, not that entertaining) the point is, given that life is short and Nick is hot, doesn't it make sense that once, _just once_ , they should hook up?  
  
And if they're going to have to live in close quarters and if Cassie is going to have to start taking cold showers because goddamn, his jawline is a fucking work of art (not that she'd ever, ever tell him) and if she is never going to have a date for the rest of her life because Nick scares them off, and if Nick is going to pretend that he thinks of her like a kid sister, _why does she have to be the one makes sure nothing happens?_  
  
Because she is.  
  
Nick thinks that he's got it under control, that she doesn't know what he wants to do with her, what he's come close to doing, but she does.  
  
He doesn't know that when he comes back to whatever place they're staying _just_  buzzed enough to stop pretending not to want her, she knows.  
  
She's Seen how it plays out. How he sits on her bed and ruffles her hair and then he brushes his thumb over her mouth, eyes wide, like he can't believe what he's doing. And Cassie's annoyed, annoyed with how long he's strung her along, strung her out, so she bits his thumb, lightly, and he swears at her and Moves her back a little bit, enough so she thumps lightly against the wall, covers tangled around the bottoms of her legs. She'll make a face and shove his shoulders and he'd yank her towards him, get a hand inside her panties, a finger inside her, and she'd be swearing and rocking against him, asking for  _more, yes, like that,_  while she tugs at his shirt, fumbles with his belt.  
  
She knows what Nick's cock would feel like in her hands, knows what it would feel like inside her, stretching her, how Nick's arms would shake just a bit when he held himself over her, how he'd start with these little thrusts until she dug her nails into his sides, licked sweat off his collarbone and told him to stop messing around and just  _fuck_  her already.  
  
She's also Seen the morning after. She's Seen Nick's face twisted with shame when he looks at her, heard him apologize in a hollow voice like the best night of her life was this horrible crime.  
  
So when Nick comes back to whatever shithole they're staying in just drunk enough to admit what he wants, Cassie makes sure he doesn't, even if her panties are totally damp at the thought of what _she_ wants. Sometimes she'll blast the most obnoxiously peppy music she can find, sometimes she'll lock herself in the bathroom and take forty-five minutes showers, but most often, she just won't be there when Nick comes back.  
  
She'll be getting her money's worth out of her fake ID, trying to drink away the memory of Nick's fingers inside her, twisting, until she bucks her hips upwards and comes, the memory of him screwing her breathless, cock hard inside her while he tells her over and over and over how long he's wanted to do this, the memory of him telling her he's leaving, he's sorry, he shouldn't have.  
  
Like Cassie said. Sometimes even she can't handle how much her life sucks.


End file.
